civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick (Civ4)
Frederick II (24 January 1712 – 17 August 1786) was King of Prussia (1740 – 1786). General Info Frederick leads the Germans in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Panzer Unique Building: Assembly Plant Starting Techs: Hunting, Mining AI Traits *Strategy: production (10). *Favourite religion: Christianity. *Wonder Construct random: 20 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 8 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 0 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 90 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 6 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 10 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 200 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 20 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -2 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -1 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: furious. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: furious. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 50 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 160 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 20 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 0 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 0 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 2 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Frederick was born to Frederick William I, the tyrannical and cultured King of Prussia. The king held his son in great contempt, despising him for his lack of interest in leadership and war; the younger Frederick instead preferred to study literature and the arts. At the age of 18 Frederick attempted to flee to England, but he was captured and brought back to his extremely angry father, who forced him to watch the beheading of his close friend and accomplice, Lieutenant Katz. He apparently was able to get back into his father's good graces, and several years later he married a German noblewoman at his father's request. For the next several years Frederick enjoyed the life of a wealthy man of letters. He maintained an active correspondence with various scholars from around Europe, including the brilliant French writer; Voltaire. He wrote "Anti-Machiavel," a lively refutation of Machiavelli's; "The Prince." Frederick assumed the throne of Prussia upon his father's death in 1740. Once in power, Frederick showed himself to be both a ruthless pragmatist and a brilliant campaigner. Seeking to increase the size of his empire, over the next 23 years he fought a series of wars against his neighbors, notably Austria, who was often allied with Russia and France. With the support of England he won a series of significant battles against his foes, but he was eventually worn down and soundly defeated, and Berlin was occupied by an allied Austrian-Russian army. Reportedly on the verge of suicide, Frederick was saved by the timely death of the Russian Tsarina, who was replaced by the pro-Prussian Peter III. Facing the combined power of Russia and Prussia, Austria was forced to accede to Frederick's demands and give up all claims to Upper and Lower Silesia. The two European monarchs then dismembered Poland, making Prussia the most powerful force in Europe for many years to come. Domestically, Frederick was the model of an "enlightened despot." He instituted important legal and penal reforms, created new industries, improved education, and accomplished internal improvements such as drainage projects, roads, and canals. He improved the lot of his own serfs (but did nothing to curtail the nobility's power over them). During his rule Frederick maintained his friendship with the enlightened men of Europe. His midnight soirees in Potsdam were famous for the great men they attracted. Frederick was quite famous for his sharp wit and caustic tongue; he more than held his own in their company. Frederick died in 1786, leaving Prussia more powerful and prosperous than when he first gained power. Upon his death, Frederick's nephew Frederick William II inherited the throne of Prussia. Trivia The background depicts Sanssouci, the former summer palace of Frederick the Great. Category:German Category:Organized Leaders (Civ4) Category:Philosophical Leaders (Civ4) Category:Creative Leaders (Civ4)